


Make Mine a Mulder

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-04-15
Updated: 2001-04-15
Packaged: 2018-11-20 21:38:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11343645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: Happy birthday to me, happy birthday to me, Mulder's having a threesome, happy birthday to me. And Krycek, too.





	Make Mine a Mulder

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

 

Make Mine a Mulder by Fred

Title: Make Mine a Mulder  
Author: Fred Kish  
Fandom: X-Files  
Pairing: M/O  
Spoilers: none  
Rating: R-warning, threesome alert!  
Beta: Goddess Michele  
Disclaimer: Fox and Alex are Chris Carter's, Allan and Mark are mine.  
Feedback: Honey, duh!   
Archive: put it wherever you like, just leave my name on it  
Summary: Happy birthday to me, happy birthday to me, Mulder's having a threesome, happy birthday to me. And Krycek, too.

* * *

MAKE MINE A MULDER...TO GO (and no, I don't want fries with that!)

***

The flight to Vancouver was a long and tiring one, and both Allan and Mark needed to sleep. They had left home early in the morning, arriving for their flight on time, only to discover, much to their dismay, that the flight was delayed at the airport for three hours. By the time they had gotten into Vancouver, gone through customs and retrieved their luggage, both men were eager to get to the Conference center and check into their hotel. As they walked through the airport, Mark spotted his old boyfriend, Fox Mulder who was an agent with the F.B.I.

Mark excused himself from Allan's side and went to the washroom. As he entered, he looked back and saw Agent Mulder suddenly turn to follow him. Mark walked over to the urinals, pretending he had to relieve himself, then, grinning hugely when Mulder entered the bathroom.

"Mulder, long time no see. What on earth are you doing in Vancouver? " Marked asked as he hugged the man, making no effort to refasten his pants, thus leaving his cock provocatively exposed.

"Mark, I haven't seen you in forever, although it looks like you haven't changed at all. Still hanging out all over the place." Mulder smiled and licked his lips, as he pulled out of the embrace and touched Mark lightly.

"Sorry Mulder, I thought you might need some help in remembering me. I won't even ask if that's a gun in your pocket, since it probably is; I'll just assume you are happy to see me."

"Oh trust me I'm happy to see you, baby-all of you." He touched him again, this time not so lightly. "I'm here on a much-needed vacation from the Bureau, if you can believe that. I hope you are here for a while, I'd really like to see you again."

"I'm here for a conference, and so is my boyfriend. But I'm sure he wouldn't mind if we went out, say to a show or something." He emphasized the last word with a gentle brush of his hand across the other man's crotch.

"Boyfriend? Damn, why are all the good ones taken? Well, I'm staying at the Westin Hotel, room-uh-" He consulted the paper he held clutched in one hand. "room 352. Call me and we'll do something," Mulder smiled his trademark lecherous grin.

"Hey," said Mark, "Come and meet my boyfriend. If I know Allan, he'll have found the lounge while I've been gone, and will already have a screw driver or two in front of him." Mark tucked his penis back into his pants, and Mulder couldn't decide if he was relieved, or disappointed, although from the stirrings he felt in his own groin, he suspected the latter.

Mark and Mulder found Allan in the lounge waiting for Mark to return. Allan's mouth dropped open as he saw Mulder walk in the room with his boyfriend. As they approached the table Allan remembered the night that he had spent with Mulder. It had truly been one of the best encounters in his life. Mulder definitely knew what he was doing in the bedroom.

Allan smiled when the men finally reached the table he was sitting at. Mark introduced Mulder to Allan, and when he found out that they already knew each other he was unsure whether he should be concerned, or pleased-although a dirty half-formed idea in his mind was leading him to vote for pleased.

**********

(Later in the day)

Allan lay in the hotel's massive queen sized bed as Mark dressed to go out with Mulder. He had told his lover that he was too tired to go out, and that he would feel like an extra wheel, so Mark should just go and enjoy himself with Mulder. Mark had grinned at Allan's choice of words, and received an equally perverse grin in return.

After Mark left the room, Allan undressed and took a long, hot shower. He couldn't stop thinking about the night he had spent with Mulder, and it was making him horny. As he stepped from the shower he heard a knock at the door. Wrapping a towel around himself, he opened the door, and discovered a tall, darkly dangerous albeit handsome looking man with a badge in his hand standing there.

"Hi. I'm Special Agent Krycek, and I am looking for Fox Mulder. My sources said he was here." A large smile suddenly crossed his lips as he noticed that Allan's towel had come open and his large penis was showing.

"I'm sorry Agent, but your sources are wrong. Agent Mulder is not here. He left with my business associate about half an hour ago. Would you like to leave a message for him in case he comes back here?"

"Actually yes, yes I would. May I come in?" He glanced warily down the hall. " I don't want others to discover what the message is." Krycek's eyes wandered back to Allan, taking in the other man's lean though well-muscled torso then stopping frankly at the length of penis showing out the side of the towel. Absent-mindedly he licked his lips.

Allan stepped back from the door, just enough to allow Krycek room to enter, but not enough room to escape close contact. His hand brushed against Allan's exposed penis and Allan smiled, suddenly guessing just what Krycek's message for Mulder was. Once he closed the door, Krycek immediately began to loosen his tie, and remove his jacket.

As Allan turned from the door, his towel fell to the floor, and he made no effort to retrieve it. He crossed the room to where Krycek was standing with a large smile on his face. Allan walked past him and sat on the bed making sure that Krycek got a full view of his endowment. Krycek cleared his throat, licked his lips again and moved closer to the bed.

"Um, I was wondering if you could tell Agent Mulder that Agent Scully is looking for him. Oh, and by the way, nice cock you have there." Krycek's voice had become a husky whisper as he gave up all pretense of formality.

"Thanks, Agent Krycek, is it? I'll give Mulder your message, although it looks as if you have more to say on the subject." He reached out and rubbed the bulge now forming in the front of Krycek's pants. " Why don't you let it out so we can make sure he gets the whole message..."

Krycek undid his belt and pants, and let them slide down his legs. His bright white briefs strained to keep his manhood inside. Allan reached out and felt it through the material, then gently pulled the briefs down his legs exposing a nice long cock, and large hairy balls. He slowly stroked it and smiled at Krycek's moan of pleasure.

He pulled Krycek closer to the bed, and licked his cock from tip to base. Than in one graceful movement, he swallowed the cock deep into his throat.

Neither man noticed when the door to the room opened and Mark and Mulder walked in. Krycek's eyes were closed and he was slowly pumping his cock in and out of Allan's mouth.

The two men walked further into the room, and Mark cleared his throat. Allan pulled himself off of Krycek and looked at Mark, horrifed at the picture he presented. Mark smiled with maybe more understanding than the situation deserved, especially as he noticed the nice cock that Agent Krycek was showing. He glanced at Mulder, who, he remembered, had told him of the time that he and Allan had spent together years earlier, as well as giving him the entire dish on the last man that had shared his life, and his bed, telling him enough details that he easily recognized Alex Krycek just from Mulder's description. Of course, the prosthetic arm didn't hurt the identification process any. He had a quick vision of the four of them together, then made a decision. He smiled at Mulder, then at his boyfriend. Allan nodded and grinned back, then pushed himself back onto the bed.

Mark scowled at Krycek. "Agent Krycek, I don't think your other half would be happy to hear about this. Not to mention Assistant Director Skinner-you know how he IS. Now get dressed and get out."

"Mulder you slut. I remember when you thought I was the best you'd ever had. Can't we just have a four-some?" Agent Krycek winced at the needy whine in his voice. Just then his cell phone rang.

"Agent Krycek. Yes. Yes. Yes, sir. I'm on my way." He turned to look at Mulder specifically, since he would be the most appreciative of the situation. "Fuck, I have to go anyway, A.D. Skinner wants me in his office for some reason or another, and he sounded even more surly than usual. Maybe a rain check?" He glanced at Allan hopefully.

"Um, Agent Krycek, right?" Mark was still glaring. "I don't think you two will ever do this again. I'm his lover and I don't recall inviting you here. So, with that in mind, be advised that if I ever see you in this hotel, or anywhere near my boyfriend, I'll have security escort you out." Krycek started to protest but Mark cut him off. "I don't care what your reasons are. Get out."

After Agent Krycek left Mark went over to the bed, and whispered in Allan's ear. A smile spread across the naked man's lips as his mind wandered.

 Mulder took off his jacket, and untucked his shirt, not wanting to draw attention to the fact that his cock was hard and straining against his faded jeans. He excused himself briefly, not that Mark and Allan were paying much attention to him at this point, and went to the bathroom.

Mark quickly undressed and crawled onto the bed where he took over the job Krycek had begun. He was enthusiastically sucking Allan's cock when Mulder re-entered the room. He walked over to the bed, and Allan looked up at him with slitted, lust filled eyes. He reached over and pulled Mulder's jeans down over his tight ass. Mulder's underwear were moist from pre-cum and Allan helped Mulder pull them off, too.

Mulder joined the two men on the bed and immediately took Mark's cock into his mouth, then manoeuvred himself in such a way that Allan could suck his. All three men moaned their pleasure. Mark stopped sucking first and reluctantly pulled his cock from Mulder's mouth. He reached over to the nightstand, and pawed at it, finally locking on the condoms and lube already laid out, saying a silent thanks to his lover for his foresight. He rolled one condom onto his own cock, then squeezed a large amount of lube into his hand.

He knelt behind Mulder, who was busy getting acquainted with Allan's large cock, and spread the lubrication in between his cheeks and into his hole. Gently, he placed the head of his cock against the tight opening, and pushed forward.

He stopped only briefly to let Mulder get used to him, then pushed himself all the way in. Mulder squirmed on the bed, and Allan pulled his cock from Mulder's mouth.

Allan took a condom, and rolled it over Mulder's cock, and smeared lubrication on it. Then, as Mark continued to fuck Mulder, Allan slowly worked his way under the two men. When Mulder realized what was happening he quickly buried his cock all the way into Allan's more than eager body. He adjusted his fucking motion to Mark's so that as he pulled out from Allan's hole, Mark was pushing into his.

Mulder was the first to cum, arching his back and crying out his pleasure as he filled Allan's hole with his hot seed. Mark pulled out of Mulder's body with a sudden shout, rolled the condom off his straining erection, and with a few hard strokes, he came all over Mulder's ass. Mulder slid out of Allan, who slipped out from under him, found his own condom to use, and rolled onto the agent, sliding his cock easily into Mulder's relaxed and waiting ass, using Mark's release for lube. He fucked him gently at first, adopting a slow rhythm that had them both moaning in unison, then, as Mulder squirmed under him he fucked him harder and with more abandon. Mark lay beside the two men enjoying the sight of his lover taking what he had just had, and reaching out to touch the two beautiful bodies before him, laying claim to them both. He watched as Allan pulled his cock almost all the way out and slammed it back into Mulder. With one final thrust Allan shot his load of hot cum deep inside Mulder, then fell forward onto him with a groan. A moment later Mulder surrendered to a second orgasm that left him gasping and shuddering.

Allan rolled off of Mulder, and took the sated young man into the crook of his arm. Mark joined them by spooning up behind Mulder and wrapping his strong arms around him. Allan reached over to the nightstand nearest to him, found his cigarettes, and lit one. He began to laugh, first softly, than louder. Mark and Mulder looked at him quizzically, and together they asked what was so funny.

But Allan was unable to reply immediately, so caught up in his laughter was he. After a few minutes, he calmed enough to smile wickedly at his lover and say, "Mark, I think we should call up room service and thank them." Marked smiled back but looked confused, then joined in his lover's laughter when the other man added, " I just realized that tonight's special must have been the Mulder sandwich."

"Mulder on rye, hold the fish, extra mayo-" Mark gave the man in his arms a quick kiss on the neck, to show they were only teasing.

"And no charge for extra meat!" Allan finished.

 

  
Archived: April 02, 2001 


End file.
